


I’m Waiting for the day you come back to me

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, That’s literally I’ll I can put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “Every night you visit me” Betty spoke, her eyes glazed and thumb rubbing the tombstone. Over the name“Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third”





	I’m Waiting for the day you come back to me

“Every night you visit me” Betty spoke, her eyes glazed and thumb rubbing the tombstone. Over the name

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third”

“Sometimes in dreams” Betty laughed, thinking back to her latest dream. She and him were swimming, down at the hidden lake him her and Archie used to go to. The water was warm and rippled with their movements.

He had pushed a wet piece of hair out of her face, and he had began to lean in, then she woke up.

“Sometimes In nightmares” she frowned, Think back to the horrid nightmare she’s had of blood and his screams and her screams and FP’s bloody hands carrying him out of the woods.

The tear drops down her cheek off her chin. She smiles, it’s broken and sad. But a smile.

“But I thank you for coming back, because, a part of me still has you.” She laughed a little, she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks over to see Archie with his own tear stand cheeks and red puffy eyes.

She stands and wipes of the blood from her knees.

“Goodbye Jughead, I love you and I’ll see you soon.”

Unknown to her, the faint body shape of one Jughead Jones was smiling and waiting for the day she comes back to him


End file.
